Graham Canyon
by IsmaelandLuigi21
Summary: This story is for applehead302 from deviantart. This is a story about Emily's family car can't start and Emily's family has to wait at the diner. I hope you enjoyed it, applehead302.


Emily's family is getting ready to go on a trip. Emily and her annoying contestant Tommy are sitting at the car while her family is packing up their suitcases.

"I don't like to going on a vacation with you, Emily" said Tommy.

"I don't like to going on a vacation with you either, Tommy" said Emily.

"Oh, WordGirl, this is a very long trip and I will be very tired for being on a car" Tommy said.

"Tommy, take care of Emily and her family" said Tommy's dad.

"Okay, I will" said Tommy.

"Tommy, what's the Graham Canyon?" asked Emily.

"Don't you mean Grand Canyon?" said Tommy.

"That's I said" said Emily.

"Graham Canyon, Grand Canyon, what's the difference?" said Tommy.

Emily doesn't know what the difference is.

"You know, Grand Canyon is very far away from Fair City and it takes about 2,340 miles" said Tommy.

"Okay, Grand Canyon is very far away from Fair City and it takes about 2,340 miles like you said" said Emily.

"Tommy, take care of Emily and her family" said Tommy's dad.

"Okay, I will" said Tommy.

Emily's family is going to the car and before they're leaving the house.

"Emily's mom?" asked Tommy.

Emily's mom was talking to Emily's dad, but tommy yelled at her.

"What's the Grand Canyon?" asked Tommy.

"Oh, well, it's an enormous big place with red walls and little water in the middle and when we get there, we will donkeys to the bottom" said Emily's mom.

"Oh" said Tommy.

As the car leaves from Fair City, Emily, her family, and Tommy are at west interstate 40 in Arizona with Emily's parents and her Emily's brother Eli singing "Oh, MacDonald had a farm".

"Oh, it's so beautiful out here" said Emily's mom as she's looking at the desert.

"Isn't it beautiful, Emily?" asked Emily's mom.

"You know, Emily is a pretty lucky girl as be seen the world of her edge" said Emily's dad.

"Okay, you're turned to pick a song" said Emily's mom.

Tommy is bored and tired with his WordGirl doll.

"Everybody wants to stress you for the party, WordGirl. But I…" said Tommy.

"Uh, Tommy? Is this the Graham Canyon?" said Emily.

"No" said Tommy.

The Grand Canyon is about 500 miles away.

"I know WordGirl, let's start a club. It's called the club for all people whose name isn't Emily" said Tommy.

"Tommy, how much further to the Graham Canyon?" asked Emily.

"A lot farther" said Tommy.

Tommy is telling his WordGirl doll to take a nap. He knows a game than even Emily could play. They're going to color with crayons. But Emily told him that they don't have a coloring book. Tommy looks at the map and takes it. He holds a purple canyon and drops it. Emily can't reach the purple crayon and the Grand Canyon is 400 miles away. Tommy is coloring the map to make a route and Emily is still can't the purple crayon and Tommy takes it away from Emily and drawing so many different routes. Emily's mom wants to check the map because Emily's dad thinks he turned up for the Grand Canyon coming out.

"Already?" said Emily's mom.

"Yeah, things are a little after Arizona" said Emily's dad.

"Well, that was at least an hour ago. I'll better look" said Emily's mom.

"An hour past Arizona, we must be here" said Emily's mom.

Emily's mom is looking at the footstool and the devil's armchair.

"Then we want to turn, right here" said Emily's mom.

Emily's family car is going to Starvation Creek Road and Emily's mom is singing "She'll be coming around the mountain". As the car driving on the creek road, Tommy gets to have some gum and Emily didn't get any.

"I wonder if maybe we took a wrong turned" said Emily's mom.

"How could we? It was right there on the map" said Emily's dad.

Suddenly, a crash noise is heard. The car got stuck on a ditch. Emily's dad tries to start up the car again, but the car can't start.

"Oh, no" said Emily's dad.

"My goodness, are you alright Emily, Tommy, and Eli?" asked Emily's mom.

"I'm fine" said Eli.

"Did you wreck the car Emily's dad?" asked Tommy.

"Now, let's not panic" said Emily's dad.

"Everyone's fine" said Emily's mom.

"I'll just get out and have a look" said Emily's dad.

As Emily's dad look at the wheel that got stuck on a ditch, the mechanics saw a customer.

"Well, it looks like we got us another customer" said mechanic #1.

"Yep" said mechanic #2.

"Told you that chuckhole is a good idea" said mechanic #1.

"If you hadn't a'gone and dug it, we never did anyone, to stop here" said mechanic #2.

The mechanics are laughing themselves. Emily's dad is trying to see what's wrong with the motor, but the mechanics came to talk to Emily's dad and he hits his head.

"Car trouble, mister?" said mechanic #2.

"Oh, thank goodness, dad, mechanics" said Eli.

"And the garage" said Emily's dad.

"Are you open?" he asked.

"24 hours a day" said mechanic #2.

"Great, my car won't start" said Emily's dad.

"Engine trouble, I 'spect" said mechanic #1.

"Most likely" said mechanic #2.

"Can you fix it?" asked Emily's dad.

"I reckon" said mechanic #1.

"How many will cost you though?" he asked.

"Of course, did you take any of these?" Emily's dad asked.

Mechanic #1 and 2 will fix the car up real little good. Emily's dad has to go to the diner and get something to eat.

"Good Idea, we haven't had breakfast yet" said Emily's dad.

"Best food for a least 20 miles" said mechanic #2 said.

While entering the diner, Emily's mom drops her wallet and she picks it up. Emily is going in to the tire lube express and looking at fixing vehicles.

"Let's eat. I'm starved" said Emily's dad.

"Tommy, Emily" said Emily's mom.

"Emily, that's no place for us" said Eli.

Eli didn't let Emily to go inside the tire lube express and Emily's family and Tommy entered the diner.

"Good Morning" said Emily's mom.

"Grab a seat, be right with you" said the waiter.

Emily's mom and dad and Eli are looking at the menu to see what the diner is serving.

"Hundred for too late for breakfast, that's okay, lunch sounds good" said Emily's dad.

Emily's dad is reading the menu to see what the diner is having.

"Tommy, I saw it" said Emily.

"Saw what?" Tommy asked.

"Oh, ma'am, excuse me" said Emily's mom.

"Yes?" said the waiter.

"Could you bring two booster seats for Tommy and Emily?" Emily's mom asked.

"Sure, dear, just got to cut of slab of this-here pie…" said the waiter.

The waiter accidentally puts the pie on Emily's mom's shirt.

"Sorry, honey, these old hands just ain't what they use to be" said the waiter.

"It's alright, just a little stain, it will come right out" said Emily's mom.

"Just come on back to the kitchen and we'll clean that pie off in a jiffy" said the waiter.

"Alright, will you watch the kids while I'm gone?" asked Emily's mom.

"Sure, hon, everything's under control and I don't think Tommy and Emily will fit on the booster seats" said Emily's dad.

Emily's dad is reading to see what else the diner has on the menu and Tommy and Emily escape their seats.

"Come on" said Emily.

Emily grabbed Tommy's hand and heading out to the diner while Emily's dad is still reading the menu. At the tire lube express, Tommy had to let go of Emily's arm.

"Wait a minute, we're we going?" Tommy asked.

"The Graham Canyon" said Emily.

The lube express has a pile of tires all over.

"Wow" Tommy surprised.

The mechanics are continuing to fix the car.

"Already found the problem, loose distriburerator cab" said mechanic #2.

Mechanic #2 had fixed the loose.

"Fixed 'er" he said.

"And what did we say we put in a whole engine?" mechanic #1 asked.

"I reckon added cost a bundle at least" said mechanic #2.

"I reckon that's idea" said mechanic #1.

The mechanics are laughing themselves and continuing fixing the car.

"Okay, now we climb to the top" said Tommy.

"How come?" said Emily.

"So we can ride to the bottom on the donkeys like you mom said" said Tommy.

"But where are the donkeys?" asked Emily.

"They must be at the top, come on" Tommy said.

Tommy and Emily are coming up to tires. Tommy grabs a tire and fell. Emily almost fell and grabbing a tire. Tommy and Emily is wall sneaking through the tires. Tommy looks at the wrench and continuing to sneak until he stopped.

"What a view" he said.

Emily had tripped a tire and she didn't see any donkeys.

"But there aren't any donkeys" she said.

"That's okay, you can be a donkey and I'll be a driver" Tommy said.

Tommy is sitting on Emily's back and Emily saw something.

"Hey, look down here, Tommy, that's our car" she said.

"I just remembered. I left WordGirl in a car, she must be terribly. Let's go back and get her" he said.

Tommy tells Emily to Giddiyup and he's bouncing on Emily's back which is causing a pile of tires to collapse. Tommy is holding the hook while Emily is holding Tommy's leg and Tommy and Emily is swinging with the hook.

"Did you hear something?" mechanic #1 asked.

Tommy steps on the horn which is making the mechanics hitting their heads on the motor.

"There you are, WordGirl, you mustn't be scared to me like that" said Tommy.

A lot of tires are bouncing and rolling to the mechanics.

"I think that bad man wants WordGirl. He's not gonna get her. Let's run!" said Tommy.

Tommy turned on the wipers and mechanic #2 is surprised about that. Tommy's WordGirl doll has turned on the radio with bluegrass music and Tommy and Emily escaped from the tire lube express.

"How the blue britches did you start the…" the tire hits mechanic #1 and turned on the car.

"He's coming. Let's hide up here" said Tommy.

"That car is haunted" said mechanic #2.

Tommy and Emily climbed on top and knock down the liquid and spilled on the floor. Mechanic #1 is trying to running away from the oil, but the oil is slippery and the tire hits him.

"Come on, Emily, come on, WordGirl, let's go eat lunch" said Tommy.

Back at the dining room, Emily's dad is still looking at the menu while Emily and Tommy are back on their seat and Emily's mom came back from the kitchen for cleaning up her shirt.

"So what's your pleasure?" asked the waiter.

"Oh, I think I'll have the patty melt. Oh, hey guys" said Emily's dad.

"How own if you accepted a free repair job?" mechanic #1 asked.

"Huh?" said Emily's dad.

"Yeah, we fixed your car and no charge. We've been through them a complementary air freshener" said mechanic #2.

"Why, how nice of you" said Emily's mom.

"Yeah, we got a lot of other repair work waiting. You see, we wonder if you mind just get in your car and back on a road?" said mechanic #1.

"Soon" said mechanic #2.

"Real soon" said mechanic #1.

"Please" said mechanic #2.

Back at the car, Emily's family is very happy about their car is fixed.

"My, you sure meet some wonderful people out on the road" said Emily's mom.

"Yeah, I guess so. You know, I was just thinking" said Emily's dad.

"Do we really wanna go all the way to the Grand Canyon?" he asked.

"Oh, look, how about we go to the Clam Canyon instead?" said Emily's mom.

At the Clam Canyon, Emily and Tommy are eating ice cream while Emily's family is eating clams.

"Here you go, WordGirl" said Tommy.

Tommy puts his WordGirl doll in his ice cream.

"Mmm, this will worth the whole trip" said Emily's dad.

"Mmm, I say, you never know where you'll find good seafood" said Emily's mom.

"These clams are taste good and crunchy" said Eli.

Emily licks her ice cream and tells Tommy.

"You know, Tommy, this clam canyon is great but I think I had even more fun at the Graham Canyon" she said.

"It's Grand Canyon" said Tommy.

Tommy made his WordGirl doll dirty from his ice cream.

"WordGirl, it's impossible to teach kids anything" said Tommy.

Emily had a great vacation with her family and Tommy ever, the end.

This story is for applehead302, I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
